In a wireless communication system, a base station may provide one or more coverage areas, such as cells or sectors, in which the base station may serve user equipment devices (UEs), such as cell phones, wirelessly-equipped personal computers or tablets, tracking devices, embedded wireless communication modules, or other devices equipped with wireless communication functionality (whether or not operated by a human user).
In general, each coverage area may operate on one or more carriers each defining one or more ranges of frequency spectrum and having a respective “downlink channel” for carrying communications from the base station to UEs and a respective “uplink channel” for carrying communications from the UEs to the base station. Such carriers may be frequency division duplex (FDD), in which the downlink and uplink channels are defined as separate respective ranges of frequency, or time division duplex (TDD), in which the downlink and uplink channels are defined on a common range of frequency but distinguished through time division multiplexing. Further, the downlink channel and uplink channel of each carrier may also be divided into respective sub-channels for carrying particular communications, such as one or more control channels for carrying control signaling and one or more traffic channels for carrying application-layer data and other traffic.
For instance, in a system operating according to an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) protocol, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) for example, the air interface is divided over time into frames and sub-frames each defining two slots, and the uplink and downlink channels are each divided over their frequency bandwidth into sub-carriers that are grouped within each slot into resource blocks. When a UE is positioned within coverage of a base station in such a system, the UE may register or “attach” with the base station on a particular carrier on which the base station is configured to provide, and the base station may then schedule particular downlink and uplink resource blocks on that carrier to carry data communications to and from the UE. Further, the base station and UE may modulate their air interface data communications at a coding rate selected based on quality of the UE's coverage, such as with higher rate coding rate when the UE is in better coverage of the base station and with a lower coding rate when the UE is in worse coverage of the base station.
In such LTE systems, a Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) procedure can be used. According to the HARQ approach, after a transmitting entity has transmitted a block of data, the transmitting entity waits to receive a HARQ response from the receiving entity. If the transmitting entity receives a positive acknowledgement (ACK) as the HARQ response, then no re-transmission is needed and the transmitting entity can transmit additional data. If the transmitting entity receives a negative acknowledgement (NACK) as the HARQ response, then the transmitting entity re-transmits the data. The transmitting entity may also re-transmit the data if the transmitting entity does not receive any HARQ response within a certain period of time.
This re-transmission approach can allow data to be successfully transmitted from a transmitting entity to a receiving entity even when there is a substantial probability that the transmitted data will be received with one or more errors, for example, because of poor radio frequency (RF) conditions. Specifically, the data can be re-transmitted multiple times until the data is received without errors.
Further, in some implementations, LTE supports a HARQ procedure which utilizes a bundling option for data transmissions by a UE in the Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH). This bundling option may be referred to as transmission time interval (TTI) bundling. Normally, a UE transmits data in one transmission time interval (TTI), which corresponds to a 1 millisecond (ms) subframe, and then waits to receive a HARQ response before re-transmitting the data or transmitting additional data. However, when TTI bundling is used, the UE transmits the same data in multiple consecutive TTIs (i.e., a “bundle” of TTIs) and then waits to receive a HARQ response. In this way, the UE can transmit multiple instances of the same data, which allows for more robust reception of the data, but without the delay that would be associated with the UE transmitting the data multiple times and waiting for a HARQ response after each transmission.
In a further aspect of LTE, to improve the quality of service at cell edges, 3GPP LTE-A Release 11 introduced a number of Coordinated Multipoint (CoMP) schemes. By implementing such CoMP schemes, a group or cluster of base stations may improve service at cell edges by coordinating transmission and/or reception in an effort to avoid inter-cell interference, and in some cases, to convert inter-cell interference into a usable signal that actually improves the quality of service that is provided.
LTE-A Release 11 defined a number of different CoMP schemes or modes for both the uplink (UL) and the downlink (DL). For the downlink, there or two basic types of CoMP modes: coordinated scheduling/beamforming (CSCH or DL-CSCH) and joint processing. When coordinated scheduling/beamforming is implemented for a given UE, data is only sent to the given UE in one sector at a time, but scheduling and beamforming decisions for the given UE are coordinated amongst multiple sectors. When a type of joint processing referred to as joint transmission is implemented for a given UE, data is transmitted to the UE in multiple sectors concurrently.